A term “D” in “3D” is a first letter of an english word, Dimension. The 3D means a three-dimensional space. Comparing with a 2D display, a 3D technology can make an image to be more realistic and stereoscopic so that an image is not limited to a flat plane of a display screen. It seems to be able to walk out of the screen, allowing viewers have immersive feeling.
Although the 3D display technology has many categories, however, the basic principle is similar as that using human eyes to respectively receive different pictures at left and right, then, the brain superimposes and regenerates the pictures in order to form a three-dimensional and directional effect image having front-after up-down, left-right and far-closed. In a glass type 3D technology, three main types are provided: a color difference type, a polarizing type and a film-attached naked-eye type. However, the most and conventional 3D display technology require wearing a glass to view such that a flicker is easily to generate and not easy to be applied. The film-attached naked-eye type has a high cost, and bad in image forming effect.